


Category 5

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Kentucky Fried Chicken, Knotting, M/M, Monster Meis AU, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimjobs, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, afab language, trans Gueira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: Gueira is enjoying a quiet night in with fried chicken and Netflix. His friend with benefits shows up for a fuck.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Category 5

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR Some friends suggested a Reverse AU of [Hard Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832050/chapters/62755639) where Meis is the monster and Gueira is the lucky man who befriends him and gets to suck his dick. Shoutout to my friends for being as shamelessly horny as me. <3
> 
> Note: Gueira is trans and this fic uses AFAB language such as "pussy" and "clit" to refer to his body.

It’s the Thursday night before a three-day weekend and Gueira is prematurely celebrating his time off work with greasy fried chicken takeout and something trashy on Netflix. Rain rattles on the rooftop of his run-down single-wide trailer as hard as hail, seeping in around the flimsy duct tape seal around the broken bedroom window, where glass still sits in the frame in jagged edges from where it was broken a few weeks earlier. He hasn’t gotten around to calling a repairman yet and isn’t certain he could afford to replace it even if he did, so an old black tarp and duct tape it is for now. It’s easy to ignore the slight chill it lets in when the broken window is in the bedroom and he’s stuffing his face with fried chicken in the den, seated on a shabby old sofa with the springs threatening to come up through the cushions and the tacky floral print faded into muddled beige oblivion. It’s never too cold in Miami, after all, but it has been rainy lately, because it’s hurricane season and there’s a tropical storm rolling up to the coast again this weekend, descending the streets into ankle-deep water while the palm trees rattle in high winds. Gueira is planning on quietly waiting it out in his single-wide with his Netflix and a bottle of tequila.

He’s sinking his teeth into the tender meat of a chicken breast, streaking grease down his stubbly chin, when a movement catches the corner of his vision. He pauses, glancing briefly to the single (still intact) window of the den. There’s a tree branch just outside it, swinging in the wind. He shrugs and returns to his chicken.

Something scrapes against the side of the single-wide like nails on a chalkboard, startling him, and then he hears the flapping of the tarp from the bedroom. It must have come undone in the wind. Groaning, Gueira staggers to his feet, dropping his half-eaten chicken breast back in the KFC bucket, and ventures into the bedroom, grabbing the half-used roll of duct tape off the end table as he goes and already ripping a piece off with his teeth. Sure enough, the tarp has blown off the window and is flapping in the wind, sending rain pattering in onto the worn navy carpet. Gueira grunts as he tapes it back into place, double-taping the edges for good measure. The last thing he needs is the carpet in his bedroom mildewing, the single-wide is a piece of junk as it is.

Perhaps it’s the rattle of the wind in the branches outside, but, as Gueira finishes resealing the window and starts back towards the den, he swears he hears something growl. He stops for a moment, listens, and shrugs. Probably nothing, he thinks.

He turns the corner into the den and freezes.

A slender black beast the size of a bull mastiff stares back at him eyelessly, its elongated face nothing but empty blackness where its eyes should be, with one long blue horn curving up from its forehead, above a mouthful of bright yellow teeth curled up into a permanent snarling grin. A blue tongue flickers out from between those fangs, split like a snake’s, and scents the air, the beast’s nostrils twitching faintly. It’s all sharp edges and jutting angles, with long legs terminating in sharp claws in the front and soft-looking little two-toed paws in the back, leading into a slender black tail dressed in long neural spines that flicks and twitches behind it expectantly. It’s a huge, intimidating, evil-looking something.

And the poor thing’s soaking wet.

Gueira relaxes and clicks his tongue, already halfway to the bathroom for a spare towel. “Hey, Meis,” he calls casually, “You come to get outta the rain, big fella?” 

Meis responds by jumping up from the couch right when Gueira returns with a towel and giving himself a tremendous shake that sends water droplets flying in every direction. Gueira splutters, throwing his hands up to shield himself, and swats the beast scoldingly with the towel. “Meis! You’re so bad!”

Meis’ serrated yellow teeth part around a barking laugh as Gueira throws the towel around his slender neck, black like obsidian, with a mix of armored scales and firm hard flesh, three vents like a shark’s gills fluttering with steam on either side. Meis presses his forehead into Gueira’s as the redhead starts to dry him off, their skin meeting warmly just beneath the place where Meis’ horn juts out of his skull. “Miss me?” the beast rumbles in a gravelly-deep voice, his breath hot on Gueira’s freckled cheeks, quickly turning them flushed and red.

“Dunno, maybe,” Gueira chuckles, as he works the towel down Meis’ body, separating from him to wriggle it along the length of his spine, wiping carefully between the elongated vertebrae that jut out of it like long black claws. Meis involuntarily wiggles when Gueira runs the towel over sensitive spot at the base of his tail, then wrangles the prehensile black appendage into his grasp to dry it. Meis doesn’t hesitate to flick him with it, but Gueira only laughs good-naturedly before he moves on to Meis’ extremely long legs. “Okay, roll over, lemme get your belly.”

Meis returns to the sofa, flopping down on his back hard enough to make its ancient 1970s springs creak none-too-reassuringly, and Gueira starts to dry the underside of him, starting with the tender vents that line his throat, down to his sleek obsidian chest and smooth, soft black belly and…

The base of Meis’ tail is heavy with a tight little pair of balls, right below the puffy little slit, tinged pale blue around its edges, that conceals his juicy plump cock. Gueira knows, because Gueira has coaxed that cock out of him many times before, right before he wraps his lips around it and sucks it down his throat until Meis comes hot and wet in his open mouth, those slender hips bucking wildly into the air in a silent plead for Gueira to fuck him.

Gueira feels something in his depths stir with interest, pausing his administrations with the now damp towel as he admires that sleek black body thoughtfully.

Meis grunts in surprise when Gueira’s warm little tongue flicks over his slit, lapping sweetly at its puffy edges. He turns his head towards him, Gueira’s soft amber eyes gazing back at him imploringly, almost pleadingly, as his tongue sweeps away the water droplets scattered on his hot black skin. Meis is so fixated on that delicious hungry gleam in Gueira’s eyes that he doesn’t realize the redhead is moving until his hand is wrapping around his balls and squeezing them lightly, making him grunt again. His tongue flickers out of his mouth, scenting growing arousal and greasy fried chicken, before his fangs part around a happy sigh and he flops back down, content to let Gueira service him. 

Gueira fondles Meis’ balls between the fingers of one hand, his other stroking idly at the beast’s sleek black hide while his tongue carefully parts his slit, tasting the sharp spicy tang of his slick, until he finally finds the juicy tapered tip of his cock, bright blue and already dripping. He leans back, already panting eagerly and grinding his hips up against the edge of the battered old sofa as he watches nine inches of slick, slender, blue cock emerge from Meis’ slit, growing steadily thicker the further down it goes, until it terminates in a thick, fat knot the size of a tennis ball. Meis has not one cock, but two, the second smaller, shorter, and thicker, jutting out just above the swell of the first one. Just the sight of them draws a needy little whimper from Gueira’s lips, and Meis’ throat rumbles with a chuckle.

“You’re so  _ eager _ , darlin’,” Meis hums in that gravelly purr of a voice, his whip-like tongue rolling up Gueira’s cheek before it darts back down to his lips, flicking over them in a silent request. The black beast is bent almost double on himself to reach Gueira’s mouth, lapping at the parted, panting lips eagerly, tasting the sweet of his saliva as their tongues roll together in tandem, Gueira’s eagerly (and perhaps foolishly) darting between Meis’ rows and rows of sharp yellow fangs. Only when Gueira is panting so hard that he can barely breathe between his eager little moans does Meis finally pull away, grinning down at the redhead, already wrecked with his freckled cheeks flushed red and his brows furrowed and his mouth hanging open with his tongue lolling out and Meis’ saliva dripping down his chin. “You’re so  _ easy _ , luv. Ya get so wet an’ excited for me so easy. Ya must really need it, hmm? Ya been missin’ me that bad, darlin’?”

“Always,” Gueira moans more than he says, rutting mindlessly against the edge of the sofa while Meis watches eyelessly, seeing him only through his heat vision and the electroreceptors in his shark-like snout. He doesn’t need to see; Gueira smells so sweetly of arousal and need that Meis could sniff him out anywhere in the state of Florida, and it’s just for him. He growls in approval at the thought, whip-like tongue lapping warm little kisses down the length of Gueira’s jugular before he nips gently at his shoulder, knitting his teeth in the fabric of his tee shirt and tearing it clean off of him with a twist of his head. “H-Hey!” Gueira pants in protest, one hand now eagerly fisting Meis’ larger, longer cock while the other fondles his balls, weighing them in his palm and rolling them between his fingers. Without his shirt, Gueira is left in nothing but his Miami Dolphins booty shorts and a plain black binder. He huffs. “I  _ liked  _ that shirt.”

“I like it better on the floor,” Meis chuckles huskily, tongue lolling sweetly over Gueira’s collarbone, where there’s a little black tattoo of a Japanese kanji, before he grazes it gently with his teeth, making the redhead hiss and tighten his grip on Meis’ cock. It twitches headily in his grasp, dripping a thick bead of precum over his fingers. He gives his hips an experimental thrust, urging Gueira on. “Suck.”

“Yessir,” Gueira almost slurs, his toes curling into the floor’s short covering of ugly navy carpet behind him as he removes his hand, watching Meis’ cocks twitch briefly, before he replaces it with the soft, familiar warmth of his pink chapped lips, tasting the spicy tang of Meis’ pre as he envelopes the tip of him and sucks lightly, teasingly. Meis throws his snout back and rolls his hips up into Gueira’s touch with a snarl, sending an extra inch sliding smoothly past Gueira’s lips. His smaller cock throbs, aching for contact and finding nothing, while Gueira kitten-licks his larger one, the tapered tip popping out of his mouth as he trails his tongue along its underside, dipping briefly into Meis’ puffy engorged slit before he returns to the head and envelopes it again, one hand giving his weighty balls a squeeze and finding them to be pleasantly tight with arousal. 

Meis’ whip of a tongue lolls between his fangs in a panting groan that Gueira can  _ feel  _ rumble up from his depths where he rests between his legs, steadily guiding Meis’ cock into his mouth until it breaches his throat and he has to fight back a gag, bobbing back up to the tip and leaving the shaft shiny-wet with spit. “So good, darlin’,” Meis pants, “So fuckin’ good for me. Suck my cock. Such a fuckin’ good kitten.”

Gueira feels his cheeks heating up, either from Meis’ praise shooting straight down to his depths until his clit is aching and hot in his boxers or from his close proximity to Meis’ suffocating warmth, he doesn’t know. Probably both. He doesn’t care, he would rather focus on the way Meis’ cock feels so  _ hot  _ in his mouth, not quite burning, not quite enough to make him flench, warm pre leaking out onto his tongue and making his tastebuds tremble at the familiar musky taste, or the way his balls feel so hot and tight and full. His mouth vibrates with a moan around Meis’ shaft as he snakes a hand down underneath the waistband of his shorts, palming fervently at the little swell of his clit through the thin wet fabric of his boxers. He’s already soaking wet and Meis hasn’t even touched him yet, his folds parting easily around his fingertip through the sticky-wet material. 

Gueira’s mouth sinks down to Meis’ knot and the redhead gags enthusiastically before bobbing back up to the tip and swirling his tongue around it eagerly, rolling his hips into the heel of his palm. Meis grunts, his prehensile tail flicking off the sofa. “Ya need a hand, luv?” he purrs, not waiting for an answer before he snakes his tail tip underneath the hem of Gueira’s branded teal-and-orange booty shorts and yanking both them and his boxers down in one fell swoop. Gueira hisses into his cock, his pert little ass abruptly exposed to the chill of the air conditioner, but his fingers lurch at the opportunity, slicking eagerly through his folds until two digits are popping into him with ease, grinding into his g-spot as he rocks desperately against them and moans shamelessly into Meis’ shaft. It twitches delightedly in response, with a sultry growl of, “F-Fuck, kitten.”

Gueira squeezes Meis’ balls and the black beast’s hips jump up into his mouth, gagging him until he comes away spluttering and panting with saliva and slick streaked down his chin and collecting in the corners of his lips, cheeks flushed so red that Meis can’t see his freckles anymore. “D-Don’t stop,” Meis nearly begs, “Keep goin’. Suck me off.”

“W-Want you to come inside me,” Gueira whines, “Please.”

“I will, kitten,” Meis huffs, tail tip dragging lightly along Gueira’s spine, feeling the little divots in his lower back, curling underneath one perky buttock, “Promise.”

“Need it,” Gueira pants, mouthing sloppily along the base of Meis’ cock and laving his tongue over the thick swell of his knot, yelping with a moan when Meis’ tail tip is suddenly stroking along his tight pucker and the tenderness of his taint, “Please fuck me.”

Meis’ tail curls around Gueira’s wrist, guiding his fingers back down to his entrance. He growls, long and low in the back of his throat, “Spread yourself for me.”

Gueira does, parting himself with the V of two fingers, moaning when Meis’ tail tip slithers into him, growing steadily thicker as Meis presses in further, until he knows he can go no further, pausing momentarily to let Gueira adjust to the feeling of being full of hot, smooth flesh with the texture of his scales rubbing up against his tender inner walls. But, he can’t hold still for long, not with Gueira’s calloused fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezing his knot like that, and soon enough, he starts to move, stiffening his tail tip as he uses it to fuck him. “F-Fuck!” Gueira yelps in Meis finds that extra-sweet spot inside him, rolling his hips down into the intrusion as the tension builds in his belly like a knot, winding tighter and tighter until he’s shamelessly chasing release on Meis’ tail. 

“C-Cumming!” Gueira moans, and then he’s clamping down on Meis’ tail like a soft, wet, slippery vice, inner walls twitching and pulsing as his slick trails out between them, gliding down the sleek black surface of Meis’ tail. Meis is still for a moment, his cock pulsing and aching in Gueira’s grasp at the display, throbbing with want, and then he’s tenderly laving his tongue along Gueira’s neck as he drags his tail out of him, bringing a sticky string of slick with it. But, he doesn’t stop there, toothy maw and tongue threatening to devour the redhead’s open panting mouth as his newly slicked tail ventures between his buttocks to spread that wetness in slow deliberate circles around his pucker.

“Ya want it in this hole, too, darlin’? Ya want  _ both  _ my cocks this time?” Meis purrs directly into Gueira’s open mouth, as the redhead releases his grip on Meis’ cock to instead grab his slender face in both hands, dragging it in close so he can give him sloppy-wet, open-mouthed kisses on his long blue tongue and sharp yellow fangs. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, yes, please, please, please,” Gueira pant-moans as he laves his little pink tongue over Meis, and Meis makes a mental note to let Gueira ride his tongue and hump directly into his toothy maw later. Right now, he has other matters to attend to. 

Meis’ maw closes into a permanent grin, the corners curling up higher with the promise of mischief. “Bring that ass here,” he says and Gueira swallows hard, only letting go of Meis long enough to climb up onto the sofa on his hands and knees, kicking his booty shorts and boxers off as he does. Meis hops up, repositioning himself behind Gueira as he nudges the redhead over to the armrest, pushing a pillow up underneath his ribs to support him as he bends over the edge. Come time for Meis to mount him, he’s going to need the support.

“D-Do you need lube?” Gueira pants, gathering his remaining brain cells together to remember where he put it, “T-There’s some in the nightstand in my -”

“No,” Meis answers, short and sweet, “My tongue will lube ya up plenty.”

Gueira swallows hard as Meis’ toothy grin splits wide and his whip-like tongue spills out with a schlop of saliva, revealing a bright blue maw disappearing into the darkness of a navy-blue gullet. It’s a mouth he’s ground into many times before, while Meis’ tongue hilted in his tight little pussy and fucked him ‘til he came, but  _ this  _ is new. They’ve never ventured into the territory of anal play before - but, Gueira trusts Meis and he’s eager to find out just what else that tongue can do. He can feel himself nearly salivating just at the thought, remembering just how far it can reach into his pussy and imagining that feeling instead filling him up from behind. He feels the wet heat of it rolling up over his pucker now, burying his head in his folded arms on the arm rest as he braces himself.

Meis licks him slow and sweet, nothing like the way his tongue will surge straight into his sloppy-wet pussy and fuck him senseless, coaxing his body into easy relaxation as Gueira arches into his touch with a pleased little sigh. Meis’ tongue ventures downwards, to instead sample the sweet taste of Gueira’s pussy and encircle his clit, flicking it underneath its swollen red hood, then back up again, prodding and teasing. When Gueira is nice and loose and relaxed, Meis finally presses his tongue into him, starting slow with just a few inches, twirling it in circles until the strong muscular organ starts to stretch him out. Gueira hisses at the familiar burn, back arching up into the suffocating warmth of the air around Meis, heated from the steam billowing out from the vents behind his shoulder blades. Sweat beads on his forehead until his auburn curls stick tight to his skin with moisture, his face hot and red where it rests in the crook of his elbow. He can’t believe how  _ good  _ Meis makes him feel, the black beast’s tongue stretching him out nice and slow as it ventures deeper into his ass, until he can feel those jagged yellow fangs on his rump. He shivers at the danger of it, but knows that, as easily as he could, Meis would never hurt him. He’s trusted the beast ever since he first met him, hurriedly cutting him loose from the net that had ensnared him deep in the swamps around Gueira’s home. What had been a tangled, shrieking mess of limbs turned out to be a sleek, black, rather elegant six-legged creature who breathes fire and smoke - and has the fattest, most satisfying dick Gueira had ever had. 

Gueira can hear that cock smacking wetly against Meis’ underside now, as he rocks his hips in time with his tongue’s thrusts into Gueira’s ass. His tail is thumping eagerly against the couch cushions behind them, the sofa creaking beneath Meis’ weight, but the springs haven’t burst out yet, so Gueira isn’t about to tell him to stop, not when he can feel another hot release building fast and hard in his depths and Meis is devouring him like a beast, rabid and starved. “M-Meis,” he pants heatedly with another arch of his back, until his hips are tilted up towards Meis and his ass is comically swaying in the air with the motions of Meis’ tongue, “T-That’s enough. C’mon, fuck me, don’t tease, baby. Please, please…”

Meis grunts, delving his tongue into Gueira’s depths a few more times for good measure before he finally pulls away, bringing slick hot saliva with him and leaving Gueira’s hole stretched and more slippery-wet than any lube has ever left it. One of those mantis-like scythes that spring up from his shoulder blades comes down to wipe his maw, that toothy mouth grinning down at Gueira as he moans breathlessly at the loss of friction. “M-Meis, c’mon man, fuck me already. I’m beggin’.” 

Meis’ tongue vibrates with a chuckle as it trails down between Gueira’s wet folds, parting them around its girth to taste him, making him yelp with delight at a simple flick of his swollen little clit, cherry-red with arousal beneath its hood. “Ya do seem nice an’ ready for me, darlin’. Ya want my cock, Gueira? Ya want  _ both  _ my cocks?” 

“P-Please, fuck yes, I want you so bad, Meis. Fuck me,” Gueira huffs.

“Lemme see that pretty face an’ maybe I’ll consider fuckin’ ya,” Meis chuckles, leaving his dripping-wet prize alone only long enough to meet Gueira halfway for an open-mouthed kiss full of tongue and teeth, Gueira sucking on his tongue to taste himself and moaning oh-so-sweetly, “Look at ya, so wet an’ desperate an’ horny. All that for me, darlin’? My kitten musta missed me somethin’ fierce.”

“A-Always miss you when you’re gone,” Gueira confesses, burying his flushed red face in his folded arms again, whimpering eagerly when he feels the weight of Meis standing over him, straddling him with his huge hindlimbs. He can feel the wet drip of Meis’ cocks drooling pre on his skin, arching into the mere promise oh-so-eagerly, until he feels them rest fleshy and firm against his ass. Twin scythes like the arms of a mantis come down on his shoulders, holding him steady as Meis lines himself up, dragging the tips of his cocks through Gueira’s sloppy wetness with a throaty growl. 

“Miss you, too,” Meis says, and then his clawed forelimbs are curling up underneath Gueira’s ribcage as he holds him close and thrusts, missing twice in his excitement before he finally finds his mark. Gueira sings with a moan and arches his back as not one but  _ two  _ cocks sink into him from behind, the longer cock sliding easily into his hot wanting pussy while the shorter, thicker one just barely breaches the tight gripping rim of his ass. He feels like he could shake apart right then, trembling with overstimulation as Meis eases in, deeper and deeper until there’s no more for Gueira to take, the thick of his knot pressed close to Gueira’s parted pussy lips but not going inside, not yet. “Are ya okay, darlin’? That feel good?”

Gueira trembles with a moan. “G-God yes! Meis, fuck, Meis, Meis…I’m so fuckin’ full, full of your cock, full of you…”

Sharp teeth tenderly tease the shell of his ear, tongue flicking out to flutter over his piercings. “An’ you’ll be full o’ my cum before the night’s over, sweetheart, so I hope you’re ready for a wild ride,” he hums. Gueira moans. “Ya ready? Want me to move?”

“If you don’t, I’m gonna lose my fuckin’ mind,” Gueira almost sobs into his forearm. Meis’ throat rattles with a laugh, and then his hips are drawing back so far that it feels like he’s about to pull out of Gueira altogether, making the man whimper and whine and keen as he arches into him, seeking that fullness, before Meis slams back into him with a snap of his hips so hard that he sees stars. “Meis!” he shouts, “Fuck! Yes, like that!”

“Good boy…,” Meis husks in his ear as he pulls back, then those slender black hips are snapping back into Gueira, his vision flashing hot white with pleasure and blurry around the edges as Meis’ cock head knocks on his cervix with every thrust. He’s so big that it just barely fits and the added squeeze of his smaller, thicker cock hilted in his ass with every thrust makes the sensation almost unbearable, almost too much. But, it feels so good that Gueira isn’t about to ask to stop, singing Meis’ praises to the ratty popcorn ceiling as he unfolds his arms to instead hold onto the armrest for dear life as Meis pounds him hard and fast enough to make the whole sofa shake. 

Meis rams into Gueira’s g-spot and he yelps. Meis pauses, slender snout nuzzling into the crook of Gueira’s neck. “You okay, luv?” he asks, stilling only for a moment, his hips giving a single shallow thrust into that spot again and savoring the way Gueira clenches tight around him in response.

“I-I’m more than okay,” Gueira stutters, saliva pooling in the corners of his lips, knuckles white where he grips the arm of the sofa, “‘m okay, really. P-Please, don’t stop, keep going, I need you so fuckin’ bad, Meis…”

“Anything for you, darlin’,” Meis hums, and then those hips snap into Gueira again and send his cocks delving into his deepest depths, grinding against each other through the thin inner wall separating them. The pressure is building in Gueira’s depths hot and fast, making him tremble and keen and arch his back as his mouth hangs open around a panting pink tongue. Meis’ own flicks out to lick it gently occasionally, as he builds up a steady hard pace that he knows from past experience that Gueira goes absolutely wild for. 

“Need more,” Gueira pants after a moment, “Change positions.Wanna sit in your lap. Want you to lick my clit.”

Chuckling, Meis obliges, the scythes on Gueira’s shoulders slowly guiding him backwards as Meis falls back into the cushions on his haunches, propping up against the back of the sofa with Gueira between his hind limbs, tail trailing alongside him. He doesn’t even pull out of Gueira as they change positions, pulling the redhead down in his lap roughly, so that his cocks are shoved into him deeper than ever and Gueira is keening and arching his back with a moan. It’s harder like this, Meis only able to take short, shallow thrusts as he holds onto Gueira with his slender forelimbs with the blunt edge of his scythes propped up on his shoulders - until Gueira takes the lead and starts to ride him, bouncing up and down on his twin cocks, eyes going hazy as he watches the bulge of the bigger one travel up and down his belly whenever he takes him in especially deep. 

“Clit,” Gueira pants, “Please.”

Meis is more than eager to provide, jaws splitting open around his tongue, long enough to reach completely down Gueira’s front to flick the swollen bud of his clit, before enveloping it in wet silky warmth and lolling over its hood, tasting slick and sweat, his nostrils full of nothing but the same of  _ his  _ Gueira and how wet and horny he is for him. It makes Meis shiver, his tongue lapping quicker now, short little kitten-licks that make Gueira moan but give him no friction. He clings desperately to one of Meis’ scythes like a hand he can’t quite hold as he alternates between grinding into Meis’ tongue and bouncing up and down on his dicks, until it’s all one white-hot pleasurable blur and the heat in his stomach is snapping like a thread.

Gueira comes so hard he sees stars, his hips coming down hard on Meis’ twin shafts as his pussy clenches down on him, throbbing with the pounding waves that a good orgasm brings, his head thrown back into the black beast’s chest as he moans out his name. “Fuck, fuck, Meis, oh god, oh fuck,” he babbles mindlessly as he comes on Meis’ cocks, while Meis growls and pants and slobbers above him, “Knot me, please, please, fuck!”

Three shallow thrusts, and then the thick fat swell of Meis’ knot is popping into Gueira’s pussy with a wet smack, sending the poor little redhead right back into the throes of climax as his inner walls twitch and throb and milk Meis for all he’s worth, rope after rope of monster cum filling Gueira with liquid heat that sloshes wetly around in his belly. 

Gueira’s ears are ringing when he finally catches his breath and realizes that there’s cum dripping out of his ass and onto the sofa cushions between Meis’ hind limbs. Meis’ shorter cock lacks a knot, the seal of it not quite tight enough to keep it in, the shaft slipping slickly out of Gueira’s ass as it starts to soften. Gueira is almost grateful for the loss with how completely and utterly  _ full  _ he feels right now, with nine inches of monster cock hilted to the furthest reaches of his body and god knows how much cum stoppered tightly within him by the girth of Meis’ knot. The thought it enough to make him weakly moan and thrust his hips again, wriggling on Meis’ cock as the monster huffs above him, that hot tongue laving wetly over the crook of his neck before it’s replaced with the familiar nuzzle of Meis’ pointed snout.

“How was that, kitten? Ya feel good? Anything hurt?” Meis fusses.

Gueira laughs. “I feel  _ so  _ good right now, you have no idea, babe.”

“I think I ‘ave a pretty good idea, considerin’ I feel pretty good right now myself, darlin’,” Meis hums beside his ear, the beginnings of a purr vibrating in the back of his throat. 

Gueira reaches down and strokes the bulge of Meis’ cock in the bottom of his belly, making the monster hiss in delight. “E-Enough,” Meis huffs, “You’re a right insatiable lil’ beast sometimes, ya know that? I just fucked ya within an inch of your life an’ you’re already beggin’ me for more.”

“Y’know,” Gueira says, with a mischievous little smirk tugging at one corner of his hips, “There’s a tropical storm rollin’ in this weekend. Maybe you should just stay here with me. Outta the rain, y’know.”

Meis’ maw rattles with a throaty laugh. “If ya want me to stay ‘ere an’ fuck ya all weekend, ya can just ask. Ya know I’m always happy to fuck my lil’ kitten.” He stretches out a hind limb and shakes out a cramp, grunting. “We should take it to the bedroom next time, though. Your couch ain’t shit.”

Gueira chuckles, already twisting his head around to kiss Meis on his big toothy maw, smiling as he holds his scythes in both hands now, fingers stroking at their smooth surfaces idly as he comes down from his high. “Duly noted,” he remarks, then promptly remembers his bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken, still seated on the floor nearby, “Hey, you interrupted my dinner. That’s rude, y’know. Now my chicken’s gonna be all cold and soggy.”

Meis scoffs, nuzzling his snout right up underneath Gueira’s chin. Gueira gets the impression that the look he’s giving him is somehow puppy eyes, even though Meis has no eyes to speak of, only two almost invisible indents where his eyes should be. “Ya mean to tell me you’d choose fried chicken over gettin’ two dicks up your tight lil’ ass?” 

Gueira throws his head back into him and laughs. “Absolutely.”

Meis yelps in offense. “Gueira! So mean!”

The reaction is so sincere that Gueira has to laugh, stifling it on one of Meis’ scythes but not bothering to hide his sly little smile, lips kiss-bitten and chapped. “Yeah, I am. But you love me.”

Meis leans his head back and looks at him, and Gueira thinks for an instant that he’s messed up, that he’s said the wrong thing, that he’s made an assumption that wasn’t true.

Then, Meis presses his forehead to Gueira’s, his toothy grin curling up into a smile that somehow feels more genuine, less scary and more gentle. There’s a tenderness to it that Gueira doesn’t quite expect, feeling the hard ridge of Meis’ horn just barely pressing against his hairline. “Yeah,” Meis says, “I do.” 

Gueira swallows hard, then reaches up to gently cup Meis’ face, bringing it down for a toothy, slobbery kiss. “Yeah,” he whispers, moments before his lips connect to Meis’ fangs, “Me too.”

He wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
